


Dom Top

by mjammin420



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjammin420/pseuds/mjammin420
Summary: Nicky Doll and Heidi N Closet have been dating for a while, and Nicky doesn't believe that Heidi is a dom top.
Relationships: Nicky Doll/Heidi N Closet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Dom Top

**Author's Note:**

> Nicky did a live with Heidi on Instagram and she said that she wanted a fanfiction of them, so I am now delivering.

Heidi and Nicky didn't know what to do with their relationship.  
They had started flirting on the show, and when Heidi sent Nicky home, she thought she'd never have a chance at actually having anything serious with her. Fortunately, that wasn't the case. When the filming wrapped, Heidi noticed that Nicky had texted her about a day after she had went home, and she was glad to see that she wanted to hang out. The moment Nicky knew she really liked Heidi as more than a friend was when Heidi bought her a croissant from Starbucks as an apology for sending her home.  
After about a month of hanging out as friends, Nicky finally got the courage to ask her for more, and Heidi said yes.  
The show was now airing, and they didn't know if they should keep their relationship private or announce it to the fans. 

"There's the reunion," Nicky said as she poked her food with her fork, "we could announce it there."

"I think that's our best option." 

When they finished their meals, Heidi said goodbye to Nicky, but she had other plans. "I actually booked a room in a hotel tonight so we can watch this week's episode together, have a fun night and all that."

Nicky's initial plan was initially just that, a fun night. What she didn't know was that in that episode, Heidi claimed to be a "dom top". Now, when the comment came, Nicky burst out laughing. 

"A dom top? Really?" Nicky's laughter couldn't be stopped, her mouth was wide open and her eyes were watery with tears. 

"I am! Do you want me to lie on television or what?" 

"That cannot be true, I don't believe you."

"Girl, bye." 

Heidi settled down into her spot on the bed again, but Nicky couldn't stop thinking about the comment. And that's the moment when Nicky's plan did a 180° turn.  
When the episode finished, Nicky had her whole plan in her head, and she needed it to work perfectly. 

"Babe," Nicky put her hand on Heidi's hair, caressing her hair softly, "do you wanna shower?" 

"Ugh, Nicky, I'm so fucking tired."

"Come onnnn…" Nicky dragged Heidi out from the bed and into the bathroom, where she slowly took off her shirt, "like what you see?" 

Heidi's face felt hot as she watched Nicky strip in front of her. Sure, she had seen her naked and had intimate moments with her before, but this felt so out of character for her, it was completely new. Heidi took off her shirt as well, and decided to turn on the shower so the water would get hot as they finished stripping. Nicky slowly went inside the shower followed by Heidi, and he admired his lover. He really, truly loved him. They hadn't said it yet, but Nicky knew it was true.  
Their shower went normally. They washed each other's backs and massaged each other's scalps, and then they turned it off, dried themselves and went to bed. But going to bed just like that wasn't what Nicky planned so carefully. 

"Hey, Heidi?" 

Heidi wasn't facing Nicky. He was only wearing his underwear, and he was facing the bed. "Yes?" 

"I don't think you're a dom top."

Heidi sighed, "I know you don't think I am, but it's the truth!" 

"Are you sure?" 

Heidi turned around to face Nicky, but Nicky pushed him into the bed before he could say anything. He then slowly crawled over him, touched his face with his hand, and planted a small peck on his lips. "I don't believe you."

Heidi wanted to respond, but all the air in his lungs left his body when Nicky locked his neck, then his collarbones, and finally landed on his nipples. Heidi's breath was ragged, and he didn't know what to do with his hands except for pulling his lover's hair. 

"I want to try something new tonight…" Nicky looked up at Heidi mischievously, "I wanna top you." He kept planting kisses on his chest, then moved back to his neck, and finally on his lips. They made out for a while, desperately grabbing each other's thighs and rubbing their bodies together, until Nicky let go.  
He got up for a while, leaving Heidi confused, until he came back with a condom and a bottle of lube in his hand. 

"So, you rented the hotel room with this in mind?" Heidi laughed as he saw what Nicky was holding. 

"Not exactly, I was hoping that you'd be the one fucking me, but now it's gonna be the other way around."

Heidi wanted to reply, but was too flustered to do anything about it. He was already incredibly hard, and seeing Nicky's perfect naked torso wasn't doing anything but making him harder. "Take your underwear off." Heidi didn't need to be told twice. 

He positioned himself as he watched Nicky pouring lube over his fingers, his body shaking with anticipation. Nicky inserted one of his fingers inside him, and Heidi took a while to get comfortable. Then, another finger came.  
Nicky was too fingers deep inside him and he was already a mess. He couldn't hold his moans in, and his spit kept trailing out from the corners of his mouth. 

"Babe, are you ready?" Nicky asked, as he stopped moving his fingers inside him. 

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Nicky slowly took his fingers out and put on the condom, then stroked it with some lube. He positioned his dick in front of Heidi's ass, and slowly pushed it in. Heidi harshly exhaled with every bit more that went inside him, as he wasn't used to bottoming, but it felt good with Nicky.

"So, a dom top?" 

"Shut up and fuck me."

Nicky didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Heidi's waist with his hands and pushed inside him slightly faster than before, and relished in the sounds coming out of his partner's lips. 

"Oh my God, faster!" Heidi held onto Nicky's lower arms looking for support. His dick felt so good inside him, but it's was a really odd feeling. Nicky started speeding it up, bit by bit, until he was going fast. Heidi couldn't help but moan loudly, and soon Nicky joined him in moaning. They kissed sloppily, then Nicky grabbed Heidi's neck in one of her hands and sucked on it with his mouth.  
Nicky fucked Heidi fast, and held onto his waist as hard as he could with only one hand. Heidi couldn't control the shit that came out of his mouth anymore, it was not a mix of "oh my God," "fuck me," and "Nicky" all at a time. 

"I'm gonna cum," Nicky said shakefully while staring into Heidi's eyes. He took his hand away from his neck and towards his dick, and the next thing they knew they were both cumming. 

"Fuck, we're gonna have to shower again," Heidi said as soon as he was able to talk. 

"You go shower, dom top, I'm just gonna wipe it off."


End file.
